


Happily married

by two2ducks



Category: EXO (Band), No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Long-Term Relationship(s), Park Chanyeol-centric, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: It is the happiest day of his life, right? So why at the end of it he feels as if something is wrong?This can be any character x reader, I just thought about Chanyeol while writing it.





	Happily married

This is it.  


This is the day he is going to marry the love of his life and start a happy family with at least two children – one boy and one girl, the usual. Having more children requires more free time to spend with them and he does not have a lot of that. He is going to buy a big family house with garden, in it he is going to place a pool for the children near the house, meanwhile at the other end he will have a grill and a table with 4 chairs to grill something every weekend and have a few beers with his friends or loved ones.  
He is going to get older as each year will pass and, truth it be, his life will not change much from that. His children are going to move out, hopefully, and get married on their own and buy their own big house, and give him at least four grandchildren and so on. But that is still far away in the future.  
Right now he is here. In the day that every man dreams about. His parents have been nagging for so long about the wedding and wanted their son to get married way sooner, but the faith had other plans. To make it clear, he had been bringing it up multiple times, but, as it turns out, women still way more enjoy the classic way of proposing – buying an overpriced ring and getting on one knee just to ask one question, but he is willing to do it all for you.  
It does not matter anymore as he is already standing by the altar, straightening his back now and then, running a hand through his brown hair to calm himself down, checking if his black suit is clear from any white feathers or dirty spots he might not have noticed earlier.  


His hands are slightly trembling now that he takes a solid look at them while scanning the sleeve of his suit.  
They have lived together already, shared everything they have, they have been through so much ups and downs. But why is he still afraid? They know more about each other than they know about themselves, but what if he had not noticed something, some dark secret that could ruin his, oh so perfect, marriage. But he still has some secrets too, that better stay not revealed. How does the life change after marriage? Does it even change if you have spent more than a year living together? What if nothing changes and they get tired of each other and are afraid to say it? To live and pretend as if everything is okay as it used to be, just for the sake of your children and parents. As much as he, knows divorcing and moving on is not easy.  
He helped his friend to get through divorce. Not only it was mentally hard and stressful, especially if your ex-wife turns out to be just another person ready to do everything for money, but it also costed so much time. If money is not a problem for him, then spending the bits of day he calls his free time fighting over who keeps the dog is stupid enough to maybe not even divorce. His mind is twisted, he can not understand what is good and what is bad. Isn`t the idea of marriage dumb?  
Why are you thinking about divorce? You are getting married right now!  


He rubs his hands against his face to freshen up a bit and checks the brown leather watch on his wrist. The ceremony should have started by now, but where are you???  
His eyes scan through the people sitting in the front, he sees his parents and they flash smiles, somewhere between proud and encouraging , to him, he smiles back trying to look as calm as he can, but the sweat on his palms tell a different story. He quickly wipes them against the suit pants in hopes nobody noticed the little impolite gesture.  
He throws a glance to the other side of room where her parents are seated. They are chatting peacefully with people sitting behind them. Shouldn`t they be just a little concerned for their daughter being late on her wedding day? Because he definitely is. The parents notice him looking at them and give him thumbs up, how encouraging.  
They like him a lot. Their daughter had a lot of problematic boyfriends who were either sad, gloomy addicts or complete dumbasses just looking to get laid for a while, and their worst fear so far was for her to marry one of them, but then she introduced him to her parents. Their first meeting was kind of strange. Her parents did not expect him to be a normal average person with pretty much no bad habits, so they asked him very straight up questions to find out in which way was he different from a normal person. He immediately thought that they did not like him, but he promised to himself he would not tell her that, because that would make her sad and he did not want to deal with that.  
So, the next time she invited him over to have dinner with her family, he was doubtful about accepting the offer, but from the other side, if he would decline, wasn`t that an even worse impression? When he finally got to her house that evening, surprisingly, he was warmly greeted with a handshake by her father, who started the conversation with an apology for their previous behaviour. He explained that they were not expecting a nice, young man with good manners and logical thinking, or at least with some kind of thinking. Even if it was nice to hear that from her father himself, the man was sitting uneasy during the whole dinner.  
Suddenly coming back from his deep thought, he straightened his back again. He took a deep breath to relax his nerves and release the tension that was built up in his muscles and he could feel cold trembles all over his body. Checking his watch again he realises how much time he was just dozing off. Quickly his brain does the math and turns out that you are already 30 minutes late. Of course a lady can be late, but he believes it was 15 minutes late until it is considered impolite. But you never were like that, so yet again, where are you?  


After checking his watch, persons hands could not find a comfortable place. Should he hold them behind his back or in front of him? Maybe link them in front of his chest or is that too much? Just let them freely lay by his sides? No, he always thought that the last one looked slightly strange as if the person was in uncomfortable state, which, to be real to himself, he actually was in. He puts his hands behind his back, so the tremble of his arms and shoulders is not that visible.  


“Pssst” He finally notices the photographer who has been circling around him for a while to get some decent pictures of the husband looking happy. He quickly shakes his head to get the excess strands of hair away from the face. Yet another smile and the sound of a picture being taken. Another memory of the most important day of their lives. The photographer does not go away after one shot, so he makes a different pose. He puts his hands in the pockets of his pants, turns slightly to the side while bending his leg ever so lightly and lifts his chin up a tiny bit. As he is about to smile widely and try his best to make his dark brown orbs sparkle, he hears the entrance door creaking and slightly lifts his head to try to peek what is happening without ruining the photograph. Then there is the second sound of a memory being taken and the photographer hurriedly goes back to his original place.  
As he takes his hands out of his pocket and fully turns his body to face the doors that were opening a second ago, he rubs his hands against each other and wipes them again, but this time on his jacket. He can feel a warn sensation spread everywhere inside his body and a slight feeling of tingling in his guts. He does not break his eyes away from the doors, as well as every single person in the room does not. He can sense as the room fills up with a slight tension and, just from such a small change of atmosphere, he becomes completely stiff.  


As the big, dark brown doors open wider and wider with more squeaks, he is able to tell that it is finally you. How many times has he seen you walk through doors and nothing happened to him, but why this time his body cannot find a place and his mind is filled with memories and fantasies with you, and why does his breathing and heartbeat suddenly is so noticeable. How do you make him feel like that just in a second of time? Why was it you out of all people he had managed to meet in his life?

You take a step inside the room and the whole space is filled with the sound of the heel from your shoes hitting the hard surface of the white floor. You slowly make your way inside the big room, taking the next step as careful and quiet as you can, as if everyone in the room is not looking at you at, only you, right now, he can not stop looking at you and wonder what turn will your life take after today.  
While your legs take you further inside, your hips swing way too noticeable, making the pearl white dress slightly wave above your knees. The end of the dress is decorated with simple white lace flowers. As he notices the flowers in your hands, he thinks back to your favourite kinds of flowers, but none come in his mind as he realises you are looking at him.

  


The dress lies on your body perfectly, hugging your body tightly enough for him to make out every outline of yours. He quickly runs his eyes over your figure a few times, as if he noticed every single of your curve for the first time in his life, until he stops at your wrist which holds a beautiful silver bracelet. He gave it to you as a simple birthday gift many years ago, not to admit, but he may or may not almost forgotten about your birthday that year because of his busy schedule. He thought that was pretty silly to keep such a simple gift for so long, plus he could now afford much more expensive and more beautiful jewellery now, but you said that it is not about the price, but about the meaning and thought. Yeah, it was true, but he would always give you the best and as much of it as he could. Your nails are painted simply white, none of your fingers hold a ring, not yet. Hasn`t he gifted you any rings? Idiot, you do not wear any rings to a wedding, the only ring you will ever need you are going to get in the said event. It has been a while since he simply locked his fingers with yours and squeezed your hand so tight, you would throw an annoyed glance at him.

He slowly scans over your exposed arm, to your narrow shoulder he likes to lay his head on, to your neck, which has been clean from hickeys for a while now, to your collarbones where he notices a silver necklace laying and matching your bracelet, the necklace is not a gift from him, he is almost certain. Where did you get it? He knows, you are not a fan of buying expensive things, so it was definitely not you who purchased the accessory. Then who would get it to you? It matches the bracelet, so someone have known about it before giving you the necklace.

You probably bought it especially for this day.

  
  


  


He really hopes so, but the suspicious, bad feeling makes him look for comfort, so now his eyes and mind are on your lips. A sudden urge takes over him and he runs his tongue all over his dry lips. He takes a guess that you are wearing some shade of pink lip gloss, since your lips are looking extra shiny right now, he can imagine the sweet smell that lingers around them. Only if he could get closer to you and fell the sugary taste that sits on your lips. He is too distracted by his own thoughts to notice how your pink lips are slowly curling into a smile.

The lights make your cupids bow and nose tip shine, that is highlighter, right? At this point, who cares, make up or not, you still are the most beautiful person he has ever met. Your cheeks are more red than usually though, you might be blushing, because of the all the attention everyone is paying to you right now makes you shy or is it because you were in a hurry, trying your best not to be a late in the wedding day. Oh, how many times has he kissed and pinched your cheeks while being cuddled up on his couch with some kind of movie playing in the background. He misses having such a simple affection, but getting married is better than that, right? Only god knows. No, if god would have known how it will be, it would have also known about the groom patiently waiting for the bride to finally arrive, about how desperately he was waiting just to see you again. You take a strand of your hair away from your face and put it behind your ear. Your hair looks so professionally styled and fluffy today, it gorgeously hugs your face. Only some light breeze is missing to make this moment look like it has taken straight out of a movie. 

  
  
His thoughts are interrupted when his eyes met yours. His lip corners are moving up, like it is a thing he is used to do automatically when looking at you, and as he notices you smiling back at him, his body feels sudden relaxation as he drops his tensed shoulders back and exhales deeply, while proceeding to keep the eye contact. Even though you both are on opposite sides of the huge room, he feels so close to you, he is ready to go up to you and comfortably lay his arms around your waist. As he would pull you closer to him, he would hear you heartbeat and you his, he would match his breathing with yours. You would gently ruffle his brown hair locks and let your palm slide down to caress his cheek and he would melt into your touch as he always used to. He would close his dark brown eyes and slowly open them just to look into your dreamy ones once again. He would slowly lean in and rest his forehead against yours, squeeze you in his arms and at that right moment he would let his dry lips connect with your plump, sweet ones. He would forget about all the people around you two as his mouth would slowly continue to move against yours, as his hands would start to travel around your back, rubbing it gently. He imagines the feeling as your hand would travel to his neck and press lightly to deepen the kiss. He would push you back, so you are against the doors and the slow kisses would turn into angrier and more desperate ones, as his hands would sneak lower and lower and his body would get warmer and warmer, his head dizzy and his mind full of different thoughts about you, until one of you would break the kiss to take a breath. But not right now, he cannot, he needs to keep his discipline, so to try and please his needs, he runs his tongue around his lips again and ruffles his hair letting the hand slide down to his neck as he just imagined you doing it. He feels sudden tingles everywhere in his body and breaks the stare between you two to slightly move around and put his hands behind his back again, where they should be, they have gotten a lot sweater now, but for a whole different reason.  
  


He tries to make the eye contact again, but this time not only he notices the fact that you are no longer looking at him, but the glint of pride that, he is pretty sure, is about him. Maybe you are happy that you both managed to stay together for this long or because of him finally being brave enough to pin himself down and start a family, as most of his friends have done year ago. He has told his friends so many crazy stories of what you both have done and planned on doing together. Whenever he said bye to his family before another long trip, they were not worried, they knew that he was in good hands, in your hands. If nobody could reach him, they knew he was hanging out with you again. You are the only thing that makes him forget about his everyday worries, about the other people around, about all the bad days he ever had. He could always find a feeling of home when he was curled up in your arms and nuzzling his head in your chest, either crying about everything that was built up inside him or smiling sheepishly, because of every single thing he loved about you.

  


Oh, how many times has he heard his friends mock him and say “Oh man, look who has fallen in love!”

  


Are you truly the love of his life?

  
  


No doubt, you are. Then why is he getting married to a different woman, not you?

  
  


You go and take seat with other guests.

  
  


The door opens again, but this time, the bride walks in.

  


**Author's Note:**

> english isnt my first language, so if my wording isnt understanable, ive used the wrong word or there are problems with grammar, im sorry D:


End file.
